Fate Leads Us to Love
by mshinata
Summary: A new student as arrived to Hinata Hyuuga's school. They have a lot of classes together and can't seem to get away from each other. What does she think of him? What does he think of her? SasuHina [COMPLETE]
1. Coincidences

**Mshinata**: Hi there! This is mshinata from YouTube. :D This is my first fan fic, so no flaming please? Thank you. (Ignore my spelling if I misspell something.)

**Hinata**: I'm so honored that this fan fic will be about me. Thank you so much!

**Sasuke**: Why am I in it?

**Mshinata**: Because people adore you…Sasuke-_kun_!

**Sasuke (mumbling):** Say that one more time, and I'll kill you…Hehehe

**Mshinata (takes out knife with evil grin):** What did you say?

-Sasuke runs for his life while mshinata tries to get a good grip on his throat.-

**Hinata**: Um… mshinata does not own Naruto or any other character talked about in this fan fic. –sweat drops-

A month of learning had already passed at Hinata Hyuuga's first year of high school. Hinata was walking to school with her older cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Neji had always been so protective of Hinata ever since they were 12 years old, so Hinata got used to having her cousin around.

"Is school going pretty well with you?" Neji asked curiously.

"Yes, thank you for asking. But sometimes, it gets lonely when I have no friends in my classes." said Hinata with a sigh.

"If you're that lonely, I'll ask the principal of the school to change your periods or something, Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"Oh please, don't do that. It's just too much. Oh and, stop calling me "Hinata-sama", Neji-niisan." Hinata said with a pout.

"But I have to…I mean someday, you're going to have to take over your father's restaurant." Neji said worriedly.

"Ugh, please. I don't want to worry about those kinds of things. You know that I don't want to take over my father's restaurant." Hinata said stressfully.

"But…Hinata-sa-I mean Hinata-chan…Your father's restaurant is very successful. And if a cute girl like you takes over, business will be better than ever before." said Neji.

"I don't care…Even if I am cute." Hinata said still stressful.

For the rest of the walk to school, the cousins spent it in silence. Hinata always hated the business and wanted to work somewhere that would make her happy. Unfortunately, she didn't find what she was looking for yet. But a freshman shouldn't worry about those things, right?

"I'll take you home after school, okay?" Neji said.

"Yes. I know." said Hinata.

Hinata walked into the classroom and was surprised by all the girls surrounding her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Did you hear about the new student that's coming to our school?" said Sakura Haruno excitedly. She was best friends with Hinata since middle school. She had pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

"Um…No, looks like I didn't get the news." Hinata answered while she took her seat.

"I wonder if it's a guy or girl. Oh, I hope it's a guy!" Ino Yamanaka said squealing. Ino wasn't friends with Hinata until high school started, because they didn't have a lot of classes together in elementary and middle school.

"Oh, c'mon. A girl's fine, too. I mean we can show her all the ways how to charm guys at our school and whatnot." Sakura said giggling.

"Everyone take your seats, please." Kurenai Sensei said. She was the science teacher. "As some of you may know, we have a new student, today. Come in please. Don't be shy."

A guy with dark hair and dark navy eyes that you could have just lost yourself in walked into the classroom. Before he got to introduce himself, he was surrounded by guys and girls. The only ones that were sitting down were Hinata and Kiba.

Kiba was Hinata's old friend way back from elementary school.

"Okay everyone, you can stand around him, but let me introduce him. His name is Uchiha Sasuke." said Kurenai Sensei.

"SASUKE!" said Naruto as he ran over to Sasuke and gave him a big smile. "It's been a while, buddy!"

"Naruto, you know him?!" asked Sakura surprised.

"Hehehe, of course! We went to elementary school, together. We've been buds FOREVER since then!" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke in by the shoulder.

"Wow, this dude looks kinda creepy. What do you think Hinata-chan?" said Kiba unamused.

"Well…to tell you the truth…I don't know _what_ to think of him. He hasn't said anything yet, and he looks totally emotionless. I guess I can't judge him until I've gotten to know him. I guess for now all I can say is that he's like a celebrity at this school." said Hinata also unamused.

As everyone started to ask him questions, he ignored them all. All the girls were totally crushing and him, but he didn't care. He looked past the crowd and noticed a girl sitting there with long dark hair with unique but beautiful eyes. The mysterious new student was surprised to find that _one_ person wasn't crowding him.

Hinata wasn't the kind of girl to believe in love at first sight. All the other girls believed that, though. So after class, she was alone at her locker while everyone tried to look for the mysterious new student that disappeared after class.

"I hope he isn't the kind to cause trouble…" Hinata sighed worriedly.

"Excuse me, but are you talking to me?"

Hinata turned to her left just to find the new student: Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ahh, no I was just talking to myself that's all. Everyone seems to like you so much, so I guess I just feel kinda lonely, now. It happens every time there's a new student. But that's okay. My older cousin always is there to protect and comfort me." Hinata said thinking about all the times Neji had stood up for her and smiled warmly to herself.

"…" Sasuke stared at her, but not in the way that he thought she was a freak but because she was different from the others. Even if they did just met a few minutes ago, Sasuke could tell she _wasn't_ crushing on him. Hinata was completely normal and sane.

Hinata turned to her left and found him staring at her. She began to feel nervous. Whenever a new person met Hinata, they would always stare at her eyes because they looked so…_different._

"…Oh! Sorry, for staring. I guess it's just I'm surprised that you're not crazy about me. Usually every girl I meet is." Sasuke said looking into his new locker. Sasuke looked up and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for a new student." Hinata said with a warm smile.

Somehow, Sasuke found himself smiling, too. "Can you help me with my classes? It was hard enough to find my first period. I would like it if you would Miss…"

"Hinata Hyuuga. But please, don't be so formal just call me Hinata." Hinata said taking her books out of her locker. "And you're Uchiha-san, right?"

"And you're calling me formal." Sasuke said with a chuckle. "Just call me Sasuke. I don't really like it when people call me Sasuke-san or Sasuke-kun. It's just plain embarrassing."

"Oh, okay. Sasuke, I'll help you find your classes." Hinata said with a smile.

Again, Sasuke found himself smiling with her. Sasuke gave her the sheet of his classes. Hinata read through them and was surprised.

"Wow, that's weird. We almost have the same classes together except for the next one. I'm having Math, and you're having English. I think Naruto-kun has English next." said Hinata.

"Oh great…a whole class period with that bastard again…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"You and Naruto-kun seem to get along quite well, so I guess he can help you through your 2nd period." said Hinata with still a smile on her face.

"I doubt it. Naruto has always been an idiot and dumb ass. If he was relaxed and looked into a bowl of water for 5 minutes, he would slump over and drown." Sasuke said ignorantly.

Hinata giggled as she pictured Naruto drowning in a bowl of water. A weird sight, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll meet up with you later after lunch. How about outside our 3rd period?" asked Sasuke. He was amused that she laughed at his joke.

Hinata still laughing a little, said," Okay."

After 2nd period, she was heading straight towards her locker to get her books for her 3rd period. Even though it was time for lunch, she didn't want to forget them. After she got her books, Ino and Sakura stood next to Hinata and stared at her.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, you bitch!" Ino said furiously.

"Ino please, don't call Hinata-chan that!" Sakura said furiously at Ino now. "Hinata all we need to know is: why are you the only one Sasuke-kun will talk to, and why do you have so many classes together with him?" Sakura said softly. Sakura didn't want to yell at her best friend that had always been there for her.

"You better explain, or I'll kick your ass to find some answers!" Ino said still furious.

**Mshinata (sweat drops):** Sorry if I offended any Ino fans hating on Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to. I just had to have a person who was mad at her, and since I like Sakura, I couldn't help but let Ino be the bad guy. (

**Sasuke:** Oh well. You had a good reason.-puts hands behind head and looks other way.-

**Naruto: **I'm so happy I was in it!

**Mshinata: **I couldn't leave out my little Naruto-chan could I?-pats Naruto's head-

**Naruto:** Ehehehe.-smiles-

**Sasuke:** You treat him like a pet.

**Mshinata:** I don't own him, Sasuke, and you're just jealous because I think he's too cute. –hugs Naruto-

**Sasuke (sarcastically): **Oh yeah…I'm so jealous.

-mshinata takes out knife-

**Mshinata (evil grin):** Do you want to repeat what happened in the beginning?

**Sasuke (sweat drop): **Uh that's okay!

**Mshinata: **This is my first fan fic everyone, so give me good reviews!


	2. How Can It End This Way?

**Mshinata: **Okay before I start anything, I'm sorry for letting Ino be the bad guy.-bows- I really do like her, but…I just chose a person at random to be the bad guy. Honest.

**Sasuke: **Stop talking and start the story. You're making me gag.

**Mshinata: **What's that supposed to mean?-angry mark-

**Sasuke:** Why should _you_ say sorry when people have sometimes been flaming you?

**Mshinata: **…Wait what? No one's flamed me yet.

**Sasuke:** …

**Mshinata: **Sasuke you make no sense…AT ALL.

-Continues to talk about things that are idiotic-

**Naruto (sweat drops):** mshinata does not own Naruto (me) or any other character talked about in this fan fic.

"Um…it was just…coincidence…about having lockers next to each other…that's all…I swear." Hinata said while trying not to stutter.

"Okay, if that's all then what's Sasuke-kun like???" Sakura said excitedly. "Does he have siblings? Is he a gentleman? Is he a gangsta?"

"Um…we just met, so I'm not so sure…" Hinata said worriedly.

"He looks like a gangsta to me." Ino said with a giggle.

"C'mon let's go to the cafeteria and find a seat before that idiot Naruto _steals_ our seats again." Sakura said annoyed.

They walked to the cafeteria and bought their lunches. Sakura gave a sigh of relief, because Naruto didn't steal their seats this time. Naruto, his friends, and other girls had gathered around the table in the back. There was a lot of noise, and Kiba got forcefully pushed out of the circle of the crazy students. Kiba panted and said, "YES! I'M ALIVE!!!!!"

"Kiba-kun, what's going on?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You know that dude that I said looked creepy? Well, yeah. He's like a celebrity in this jacked up school." Kiba said arrogantly.

"Hey! Don't call Sasuke-kun creepy!" Ino said furiously.

"Whatever. I'm just glad to have gotten out of there alive." Kiba said still panting.

"C'mon Kiba join us on this table." Sakura said happily.

"Ugh, okay. But first, I gotta buy lunch again." Kiba said.

"Why?" all three of the girls said in unison.

"A crazy fan girl stole my lunch and gave it to Michael Jackson." Kiba said with a laugh.

"How dare he say that to Sasuke-kun." Sakura and Ino mumbled with full of angry marks on their faces.

After Kiba bought his lunch…again, they sat at a table far away from Sasuke's table.

"So let me get this straight…all three of you are Sasuke fan girls?" Kiba asked ignorantly.

"Oh, Kiba-kun…I'm not. You know I don't believe in love at first sight." Hinata said.

"So you two are?" Kiba asked Sakura and Ino.

"Yes. I think I've met the man of my dreams." Sakura said blushing and covering her face with her hands.

"Hey! Sasuke's mine!" Ino yelled.

"Dream on! Sasuke was looking at me when he ignored YOU!" Sakura said angrily.

Ino was so mad that her mouth got loose again. "WHY YOU LITTLE BI-"

"Um…uhh…so why aren't you guys sitting with Sasuke, then?" Hinata asked nervously. She was brave enough to ask, because if she said something wrong, they would have beaten her up for no good reason.

"Oh well, we don't want to leave you here Hinata-chan." Sakura said amazingly switching from an angry woman to a nice lady.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be nice of us, right? And besides, we need to know him more to actually talk to him about what he likes and what he does." Ino said.

They only had 30 minutes for lunch and before you knew it, it was almost time for class. Twenty minutes had passed, and Hinata had to be somewhere.

"Oh! I got to get to class early." Hinata said.

"Hm? Why?" asked all three of the friends.

"Um…Iruka Sensei…he needs me for something. Okay, bye!" Hinata said nervously.

She didn't want them to know that Sasuke was waiting for her. If they knew, they'd probably all get pissed and maybe beat her up except for Kiba. Kiba would beat Sasuke up for "sexual" harassment.

It was almost time for class, and Hinata had to hurry up for hers. Sasuke said for her to meet outside their 3rd period, and it wouldn't be nice if she was 1 minute early, on time, or late for class. Then, they wouldn't have time to talk.

"Hey, wait Hinata."

She turned around to see Shino one of her child hood friends. It had been a while since they spoke to each other.

"Oh Shino-kun…did you need anything?" Hinata asked.

"Not me, but Kiba. He said for you to be careful around that Uchiha guy." Shino said with a straight face.

"Hm? Why?" Hinata said.

"Kiba said that it's weird that Uchiha's only talking to you…if he does anything to you…he said for you to call him." Shino said.

"Tell Kiba-kun to don't worry. Sasuke just needs to open up to someone, and in time, he'll talk more." Hinata said with a smile. "Well, bye!"

Hinata knew running in the halls were against the rules, but it was 10 minutes before class would start. She wanted Sasuke to talk to her more, so that he could open up to people. Hinata loved making people happy especially her friends. So what she was doing was a favor to Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and everyone else who had fan service of Sasuke.

Sasuke took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. (Hahaha Sasuke's being retro :D.)

"Ten more minutes and class starts…I wanted to know more about this…Hinata girl. She seems so different, and every time she smiles…it makes me smile, too." Sasuke said while blushing. "Heh, what am I saying? Am I going soft?" Sasuke was still blushing. He put his hands in his pockets and tried to look cool to calm himself.

"Agh…sorry I'm a bit late." Hinata said panting. "I just ran into an old friend, and I guess he was telling me something important."

"Something…important?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he was just saying that I'd better be careful when I'm around you. Oh damn it! Now Kiba-kun sounds like my mother, and I shouldn't have said that!" Hinata was embarrassed and turned the other way. She blushed a little after that.

Sasuke's eyes could not be deceived, so he saw that little blush. No matter how small it was, he could still see it. Sasuke smiled and politely took Hinata's left hand.

"Sorry it's almost time for class, but may I escort you to the classroom, Princess Hinata?" Sasuke said like the prince he was.

"Ugh, Hinata stop blushing! You're going to embarrass yourself!" Hinata said to herself.

"Is that a no?" Sasuke said a little disappointed.

"Oh, no I was just thinking about something, but of course. You can escort me Sir Sasuke." Hinata said with a giggle.

Sasuke was just joking around since they were going into History class.

After 3rd period, she had English for 4th period. Of course, Sasuke had Math. Unfortunately, he had Math with mostly girls in it, so he was a bit annoyed.

During 4th period, Hinata couldn't stop thinking about what happened in 3rd period. Sasuke looked at her the whole time. He looked _directly_ into her eyes when she turned his way. Again, she was nervous and looked down at her desk. But then again, his eyes were _really_ deep. It was like a hole that if you fell into it, you would never stop falling. Any girl could get lost in his eyes. Lucky for Hinata she didn't, because she looked away. She hated her eyes so much because of the color. It was different. It was strange. It was…not normal.

"Ms. Hyuuga, will you answer #27?" Kakashi Sensei said.

Fortunately for Hinata, she was known for focusing hard and daydreaming at the same time. It was weird, but still it was a handy skill. Hinata answered the question and got it right. (I can't think of a good Literature question. Sorry!-sweat drops-)

"Very well said, Ms. Hyuuga." Kakashi Sensei said with a smile.

Hinata was one of the best literature students her school has ever had. She had memorized so many lines for Shakespeare's plays that she could act out a whole play if she wanted to.

"So Hinata-chan, did Sasuke-kun say anything to you yet?" Sakura said. Ino and Sakura linked arms with Hinata.

"Not much really. Actually, he didn't say anything about himself." Hinata said with a straight face.

"Really!? Aww, that really sucks." Ino said with a pout. "Agh sorry Hinata we have to leave early. Sakura and I have to help with her flower shop, so my mom's waiting at the door. C'mon let's go Sakura."

Sakura and Ino unlinked from Hinata and linked arms with each other. They headed towards the door while Hinata stood near the doors and leaned on a set of lockers. She was waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, Hinata."

Hinata looked up and said, "Oh Sasuke. Are you going home by yourself?"

"I won't if I walk someone home." Sasuke said looking into her eyes again.

Hinata blushed madly. Who would ever think the new student would be such a smoothe talker?

"Oh well you see…I-"

"Uchiha…Sasuke? Is that correct?"

Sasuke turned behind him and saw a guy with the same eyes as Hinata but looked more mature and of course older.

"Yeah…and who are you I might ask?" Sasuke said with a scowl on his face.

"It's time to go home, Hinata-sama." Neji walked past Sasuke and grabbed Hinata's arm.

"I think Miss Hyuuga was about to tell me her answer of me walking her home or not." Sasuke immediately grabbed her other arm.

"She doesn't want to go home with a rapist. I'm sorry." Neji said seriously.

"Neji-niisan please…he's just a new student…please don't hurt him." Hinata said worriedly. Neji had always started a riot if a guy ever touched Hinata. Even if a guy poked her he would beat him up.

"Nii-san? You must be her older brother I presume?" Sasuke asked with a straight face.

"No, I'm not. I'm her cousin, and I'd like it if you leave her alone or I'll have to fight you." Neji said emotionlessly.

Sasuke let go of Hinata's arm and put his arms up. He clenched his hands into fists and waited for Neji to make a move.

"I see…if fate is on my side…this will be unfortunate for you..." Neji also rose up his arms, but Sasuke had never seen this fighting technique before. So Sasuke determined that Neji was right. Sasuke was at a total disadvantage.

"Neji-niisan…Sasuke…please…don't hurt each other…" those were Hinata's last words before the fight began.

**Mshinata: **Hehehe. Well, that's all for now!

**Sasuke:** I hope you don't make Neji kill me or anything.

**Mshinata: **Oh don't worry…he won't kill you…-evil grin-

**Neji: **That's a bad sign Sasuke. You better run before she does something else evil.

**Mshinata:** HEY!-angry marks appear all over her face-

-Mshinata runs after Sasuke and Neji-

**Hinata:** I hope they'll be alright…OH! I almost forgot. Please give mshinata good reviews…try not to flame that much?-bows-


	3. Hinata's Feelings, Past, and Thoughts

**Mshinata: **Wow! Thank you for the nice reviews.-bows-

**Sasuke:** I'm really sick of you being formal. –Closes eyes and looks stuck up-

**Mshinata (holding back anger):** You-I-UGH! This is why Uchiha Obito is my hero. He's the only nice Uchiha around.

**Sasuke:** Who's Obito?

**Mshinata: …**go read Kakashi Gaiden. That'll help you clear things a bit.-angry mark-

**Sasuke:** Ugh, is it a fan fic or manga?

**Mshinata: …**It's a manga.

**Sasuke: **I wouldn't read it even IF it was a fan fic.-walks away-

**Mshinata(whispers):** I don't know why you're best friends with him.

**Naruto:** Eh, me either.

**Mshinata: ** I do not own Naruto or any character talked about in this fan fic/fiction.

"Neji-niisan…Sasuke…please don't hurt each other…" Hinata said worriedly.

"New students get the first punch." Neji said formally.

"Heh, you'll regret saying that!" as Sasuke said as he punched to Neji's side. Sasuke knew that most people would think people would go head first like Naruto, but Sasuke was smarter than that.

To Sasuke's surprise, Neji blocked his punch with his right hand. "Is that all? And here I thought you would actually be a threat to me. I guess I was wrong." Neji said sarcastically disappointed.

Hinata wasn't surprised of course. When they were little, they trained at the family's dojos to make sure they were ready for defense if something terrible happened. Neji would always find a way to hit through a person's defenses and defend through the toughest attacks. Hinata on the other hand, was an average fighter. She wasn't as good as Neji, but at least she could defend herself.

The two guys continued to fight as Hinata looked in her memories and thought of the times Neji had fought someone. In the end, the person he was fighting ended up breaking something or got hurt. Naruto lost his balance for a week. Rock Lee, one of Neji's old friends, broke his finger (luckily). Kiba broke his leg and couldn't take his dog out on walks for a month or two. There were a whole lot of people who got hurt, but Hinata knew Neji was only trying to protect her.

When Neji blocked Sasuke's kick, Sasuke noticed that he (Sasuke) had an opening, so Sasuke quickly backed away.

"Very clever…you seem to have _some_ fighting skills unlike your dumb ass friend Naruto." Neji said amused. "I haven't had this much fun fighting since…well…since I was little."

"…You didn't answer my question…who are you?" Sasuke said while he tried to hide his panting.

"You know now that I am Hinata-sama's cousin…Hyuuga Neji…Of course I know you, because TenTen thinks you're the most previous thing she has ever seen. But guys who play it cool and smoothe, can't always be as smoothe as they look…can they?" Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke had noticed a pain in his left arm. Even though it was a bruise, it still hurt badly.

"How did you-"

"In my training days, I had to learn to hit vital points…luckily for you, I only hit your arm…" Neji's voice trailed off as he thought of the pain he could have caused Sasuke.

"Neji-niisan, that's enough!" Hinata screamed. She didn't realize what she was doing until she heard her voice. It seemed like it acted on its own. Neji turned around, and Sasuke was surprised. "Oh I-uh I'm really sorry Neji-niisan, but don't you think father wouldn't like it if I was home late? And think about what Hanabi-chan would do if she heard you took me home late."

"…" was Neji's response. Neji knew that Sasuke was hiding something from him that he didn't want Hinata to see…"Whatever you say Hinata-sama." He came to Hinata and walked away from Sasuke.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" Hinata did a little punch to Neji's shoulder."Neji-niisan! Please just stop calling me "Hinata-sama"! I hate it…" Hinata said it with a depressing face that Neji couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He didn't even know why he felt sorry for her.

"Let's go…"Neji said. "Hmph…that Uchiha guy is a real nice fighting partner."

"What do you mean Neji-niisan? You were knocking him around." Hinata said puzzled. They were finally walking home but very slowly.

Neji shook his head. "I've had my suspicions about this guy…and he was hiding his _real_ fighting skills all along. He was just toying with me…on _purpose._"

"What! He was!?" Hinata said surprised.

"I think I understand why he didn't want to show his real fighting skills…" Neji trailed off again. Neji had always said that geniuses always knew what their opponent was thinking…at least he was half-joking. "He wanted to…protect you…"

"Protect me…from what?" Hinata said amazed.

"Protect you…from seeing me get hurt…"Neji laughed a little, but after that, he had a serious face.

"…Looks like I didn't get to escort Hinata home…"Sasuke said to himself. He put his hands behind his head with his bag on his back and walked home…by himself.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Ugh…Please don't tell me it's-"

"Hi buddy!" Naruto put a hand around Sasuke's shoulder again like that morning. "So…I saw that fight! Damn, that was so intense! I wish I was apart of it!"

"You'd probably die from exhaustion after 10 minutes of watching Hyuuga and me fight." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"No, I wouldn't!" Naruto yelled as he slipped his arm away from Sasuke.

"Damn it, will you shut up! I'm in a bad mood, so go away you twerp." Sasuke said angrily.

"Ugh…don't worry about Neji…he doesn't let _anybody_ walk Hinata home…not even girls. He's just a paranoid mother with an ugly face that's all!" Naruto tried to cheer Sasuke up, but it only made Sasuke feel angrier.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks."Naruto…how long have you known Hinata?"

"Uh, let's see…since preschool…but then we had different classes in elementary. We met up again in middle school. Then now, high school! But you should have seen her in elementary and middle school…she worked so hard not to stutter and tried to boost up her confidence. It was an amazing and yet…sad sight to see." Naruto said. Sasuke finally understood what Naruto was saying. He wasn't making any sense ever since he started this conversation.

"What do you mean "sad sight to see"?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Well…you know…the Hyuuga family had always been so protective of Hinata, so she didn't have any friends or confidence. She never spoke. Her father would do all the talking for her. So naturally, she was shy." Naruto said having kind and soft eyes. "She had always been alone until…elementary school. Sakura-chan…was the only one…who knew what it felt to be alone…so she reached out to Hinata's hand…literally…and got her up and started to make her feel better. I remember Sakura-chan saying that Hinata's voice was so cute that you had to be lucky to hear it. Once she reached middle school, she stopped being shy. Through those 2-3 years, she got rid of her stuttering. Sakura-chan said that they had to remember this occasion. Hinata thought of an idea to grow her hair long just like Sakura-chan always liked it to be. So the Hinata you see now is the more confident and out-going Hinata than the one that was shy and had no confidence."

"…Hinata…was that kind of person…?" Sasuke said walking again and looking at the ground. "But…she seems to smile all the time…"

"She's different now. She's actually a very good Literature student. I wish I can be as good as her." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Oh hey…my house is right there…so see you later!" Naruto ran off and waved good-bye at the same time.

Sasuke didn't look up and just thought about what would happen if Hinata was still shy and unconfident. "I wonder…if I'd still feel the same way about her if-"Sasuke was talking to himself again."AGH! I'm turning soft again…pull it together Sasuke!"

Sasuke walked home by himself…finally. He needed some time to get to know about Hinata…he only knew a few things about her. And surprisingly, Naruto helped him with some of her past. Now Sasuke was more curious than ever.

The week went by in a flash. As usually, Hinata and Sasuke talked before, during, and after classes. Finally, it was the weekend and Hinata was beat with all the work and whatnot.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura said running to catch her. It was Friday, and school was finally over. Hinata was waiting for Neji to come pick her up.

"Hm? What is it Sakura-san?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Okay…first of all…I CAN'T BELIEVE SASUKE-KUN TRIED TO PROTECT YOU FROM NEJI!" Sakura said. Sakura was excited and yet mad at the same time. She was obviously crushing on the new student. "And second…did he tell you anything else about himself?"

"Um…" Hinata didn't want Sakura to know that Sasuke wanted to walk her home. This _was_ Sakura's first crush after all. She didn't want Sakura to never talk to her again. "Well…all I know is that he lives near the Hyuuga estate and Naruto-kun's house. And that…his parents and brother are away, so he's living by himself right now…"

"Aww…poor Sasuke-kun…he must feel lonely." Sakura said with a puppy dog face. "Oh! I know! Since his house is close to yours, how 'bout I go bake him some cookies to make him feel at home?! That's a great idea, Sakura! Okay Hinata-chan, thanks for the info!"

"Um…no problem?" Hinata said with a sweat drop on her head. Neji was coming and Hinata smiled at him. "Neji-niisan, can we go to the movies with Hanabi-chan, today?"

"Not sure…does Hanabi-sama want to go?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, she told me before we left for school. So can we? It's been a while since we three have done something together." Hinata said excitedly.

"I don't know…your father will be very angry if you don't help him at the restaurant, today…" Neji said worriedly.

"Oh! Don't worry about him! Hanabi already asked him and besides…father finally hired some workers that are _not_ from the Hyuuga family. So right now, I'm kinda fired." Hinata said with a nervous smile.

"Alright, I'd love to go." Neji said with a smile.

"Wow!"

"Huh? What is it Hinata-sa-Hinata-chan?" Neji asked worriedly.

"You smiled!" Hinata smiled back at him.

"Uh…yeah…I know it's kind of a rare thing…" Neji said embarrassed.

"Okay. Let's go pick up Hanabi-chan now!"

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice that seemed unfamiliar called out to Sasuke. Sasuke was in front of his door and was about to open it.

"Um…Hi…Sasuke-kun…Um I'm Haruno Sakura…I'm in your first period…and I uh was wondering…if you would…like to…I mean…" Sakura was blushing furiously and was being Hinata's old self. I guess Sakura learned a few things about Hinata so much that now she's starting to act like the old Hinata. "Do you…do you want to go to the movies or the mall with me? I mean…I'd be totally honored and stuff…" Sakura asked still blushing furiously.

"…" Sasuke wasn't ready for dating…besides…he already found a few things he actually _liked_ about going to school.

"So um…is that a no?" Sakura said disappointed. "I mean…Naruto will be there!" That was Sakura's last resort. She knew Naruto and Sasuke were best friends, so maybe it could work.

"Naruto…eh?" Sasuke said unamused.

"Oh! I almost forgot…Hehehe silly me…Hinata-chan's going to be there too!" Sakura said desperately.

Sasuke stopped his key from turning the lock open. He had always been curious of Hinata and wondered…why is she the only one that doesn't become nervous or embarrassed around him?

"I guess-"

"YAY! THAT'S GREAT SASUKE-KUN! Meet me in the food court, and we can go!" Sakura said excitedly. She ran off before Sasuke could finish his sentence.

"…If I want to know more about Hinata…might as well put up with a bastard…and a fan girl…oh well…Naruto did help me with finding out some of her past." Sasuke said. He unlocked the door and went into his room to get ready for his big "date."

"Hey Hanabi-chan! Are you done yet?" Hinata called out as she slipped on her sneakers on the front porch.

"Yeah I'm done!" Hanabi said while rushing in.

The trio walked to the mall, because it was close to their estate. There were a lot of conversations, because it had been a while since they spoke to Hanabi.

"So o-neesan how's high school? Do you like it?" Hanabi said happily.

"Fine…I guess. I'll learn to like it." Hinata responded.

"Neji-niisan, I heard you got into another riot during the week." Hanabi said suspiciously. "So…was it with Naruto again? He must have gotten pretty strong for you to get serious like that."

"No it was not that idiot, Naruto." Neji said. "It was a new student. His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh! You mean that cute guy that lives just down the street?" Hanabi said excitedly.

"Yeah…I wouldn't call him "cute". Neji said with disgust.

"Neji you wouldn't think that. You're a guy. Of course you don't think he's cute." Hanabi said still happy. "So…o-neesan, what do _you_ think about Sasuke sempai?"

"Oh! Um…" Hinata wasn't really paying attention since Neji was talking about the fight. Hinata stopped walking and started thinking about it. What did she _really_ think of this…Uchiha Sasuke?

Neji turned around and looked suspiciously at her. Did she fall for this new student, too?

"Well…I haven't gotten to know him quite well yet so leave that a blank, okay Hanabi-chan?" Hinata said walking past the two of them.

"Aww, so you don't like being swept by your feet at first glance?" Hanabi said disappointed. Hanabi wouldn't tell their father, but she just loved to make her sister happy if she was in love or something.

"I've already told almost everyone I know that I don't like love at first sight. I mean…I'm not saying looks don't matter, but…there are other things that matter more." Hinata said flatly.

Neji smiled at her. That was good. She wasn't in love with that Uchiha Sasuke, and Neji didn't rely or plan on it.

Naruto's cell phone was ringing. Naruto didn't recognize the number, so he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Naruto! It's me Sakura!"

Naruto was so surprised that Sakura would even _know_ or call his cell phone. He was blushing madly.

"Uh…w-what do you need, Sakura-chan?" Naruto answered nervously.

"Well…I thought I would never say this but…would you like to go to the movies or maybe the mall with me?" Sakura asked politely.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sakura asking him out on a date!?

"Uh…I'd love to come Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied excitedly.

"That's great! Now, if you don't mind…I asked Sasuke-kun if he would come and he said yes! He is your best friend and all so I think this is going to be fun! Oh! I almost forgot. Meet us in the food court!" Sakura said excitedly. After that last comment, she hung up.

"Agh…I thought this was going to be a date…ah well…Sasuke's my best bud, so I don't think he'll hit on Sakura-chan or anything." Naruto said worriedly.

"Hey you guys can we stop at the food court?" Hanabi asked.

"Didn't you eat already, Hanabi-sama?" Neji said annoyed.

"I didn't think you'd take my offer that quickly…so I forgot. Sorry o-neesan…Nii-san…" Hanabi said apologetically and bowed her head.

"It's okay. I'm getting kinda hungry too, so let's go Neji-niisan. Oh and Hanabi-chan…you don't have to be so formal like that." Hinata said with a laugh. She couldn't help but think that her little sister was cute.

They all stopped at the food court and got some food. Neji and Hinata ordered a hot dog, and Hanabi ordered a medium pizza.

"Isn't that a bit much before dinner?" Neji asked irritated.

"Well…we might not have dinner tonight, because the movie might be longer than expected so might as well eat now!" Hanabi said happily.

"Ah…I almost forgot…what type of movie do we want to see?" Hinata asked.

"I don't really care. It's your choice Hanabi-sama, Hinata-chan." Neji said emotionlessly.

"I know what you want Hinata!" Hanabi yelled excitedly.

"Hmm? And what's that?" Hinata said with a smile.

Neji thought to himself, "I know Hinata-sama is the one to choose a chick flick so-"

"You want a comedy! Right, o-neesan?" Hanabi said still excited.

"Yeah, you are truly my sister!" Hinata patted Hanabi on the head like a little girl.

"Heh…guess I was wrong…" Neji thought to himself.

Hanabi grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran to buy some tickets while Neji slowly followed the two girls.

(By the way…if you're wondering, they're in the mall and the movie theater is part of the mall…hahaha I forgot to mention-sweat drops-)

Sakura was early so that if Sasuke was early, they could have some alone time. Sakura was surprised to see who came after her.

"Naruto, why are you here so early?" Sakura asked hiding her sadness. She really did want to talk to Sasuke.

"I just wanted to make sure somebody was here before I was." Naruto said nervously. He was blushing a lot since they were alone together."Huh? That's weird…Sasuke's usually early…"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura said worriedly.

"Well…if he comes late that usually means he's getting ready for something important." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Aww…I guess that bad boy really does like me…" Sakura said to herself blushing furiously.

"Uh…Sakura-chan, are you okay? Your face is all red." Naruto was about to touch her face when she slapped it away.

"You pervert! Don't touch my face!" Sakura said angrily.

"How is that perverted?" Naruto said to himself.

"First of all…Haruno...that's not perverted…he was only trying to help you if you had a fever or something."

"Sasuke-kun, you're here!" Sakura said excitedly and raced to face him face to face. "Oh…um you're right…I guess I'm a little self-conscious…"

As Sakura continued to talk, Naruto walked over and started to join in the conversation, too. But Sasuke wasn't listening. He looked past the two and surprised to see that someone was missing.

"Haruno…where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"Hinata? Why would she be-?" Sakura had totally forgotten to tell Hinata to come to the movies with them. "Oh-uh…I think she's in the restroom…but I promise she'll be out here soon. But while she's in there, let's go buy tickets and find seats, so they won't get taken up!" Sakura pulled Sasuke's arm and ran to buy some tickets. Sasuke quickly pulled back his hand and stopped. When Sasuke wasn't looking, he bumped into something…or _someone_.

"Hey! Watch where your going, bastard!" Sasuke said angrily. He rubbed his head with his left arm. Apparently, nothing was broken, but Sasuke was on the floor and so was the person he bumped into.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean…"

Sasuke knew that voice. He looked up and saw Hyuuga Hinata sitting very close to him. Sasuke was blushing furiously and so was Hinata. He never had someone sit that close to him before.

"I'm sorry…I hope I didn't break anything Sasuke. Oh I'm such a idiot! Please forgive me!" Hinata quickly stood up and looked the other way.

"Hinata-chan…are you alright?" Neji and Hanabi asked together.

"I'm fine Neji-niisan…Hanabi-chan. You don't need to worry about me…but I don't know about…" Hinata looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't looking at her anymore, but he seemed embarrassed and still sat on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry! I just got excited and-"Sakura was cut off.

"This is why you have to control your selfish emotions Hanabi-sama, Haruno." Neji said. He sounded like he was insulting them. "You're just going to get people hurt."

"Sasuke…you're okay?" Naruto asked and dropped to his side.

"…yeah…I'm fine…" Sasuke was so embarrassed, because he called Hinata a bastard. How could he ever say that to a girl who's done nothing but be nice to him?

"Hey…Hanabi-chan you were getting movie tickets?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, yeah… we were going to go see a comedy film." Hanabi said. She cheered up a bit, but she was still hurt from Neji's words.

"Wait a second…" Sasuke stood up and looked suspiciously. "Haruno, what do you mean by "you were getting movie tickets?"? I thought you said Hinata was going to be here…and I thought you said she was going to know we were here…"

"Hm? I never-"Hinata was cut off by Sakura's hand covering her mouth. They backed away a few feet, so everyone wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"Please, Hinata-chan. Can you pretty please play along?" Sakura whispered with a truthful pout. "I really want to know Sasuke-kun….so for me?" Sakura slipped her hand away from Hinata's mouth.

"…Alright…" Hinata said worriedly.

"So…a comedy it is!" Sakura said walking back excitedly.

"Hinata-chan, want to buy the tickets with me?"

"Oh you don't have to Neji-niisan. I'll do it." Hinata said with a smile. "I'll be right back!" She ran off to the ticket booth to get them movie tickets. She picked the movie since everyone said it was her choice.

Neji and Sasuke had a bit of a stare off. Sweat drops appeared on Naruto, Sakura, and Hanabi's heads. They didn't finish their fight, so they decided to finish it in a stare off.

"Okay! I'm done. Let's go everyone." Hinata said happily.

They all followed Hinata to go see the movie. On the way there, everyone started a conversation.

"Sasuke-kun, d-do you mind sitting next to me?" Sakura asked blushing furiously.

"…" Sasuke didn't care about his left side, but he was planning for someone else to be on his right side…

"Sakura-chan…would you sit next to me?" Naruto said also blushing.

Sakura ignored Naruto and waited for Sasuke's answer.

"O-neesan, you're going to sit next to me right?" Hanabi asked cheerfully.

"Of course I'll sit next to you, Hanabi-chan. You're my little sister after all, and we haven't done anything together in a while." Hinata said with a smile.

"Neji-niisan you sit on my right side, okay?" Hanabi asked with a pout.

"Whatever." Neji said flatly.

They entered the theater. Luckily for them, they got there 5 minutes before the movie started.

Sakura was going to sit next to Hinata, but someone walked right in front of her.

"Haruno…do you mind me sitting on your right side?" Sasuke whispered.

"O-oh, of course I don't mind, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, but Sasuke ignored her and sat on her right side anyways.

Hinata looked on her right and saw that Neji was next to Hanabi instead of her. So if Neji wasn't on her left, who was it?

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to sit next to you." A familiar voice whispered.

Hinata turned to her left and found Uchiha Sasuke looking at her. Even though it was dark, she could tell he was looking at her eyes again. "Oh…no I um…I d-don't I m-mean…I don't mind…"

"Damn it, Hinata! Don't go back to your stuttering ways!" Hinata thought to herself.

Through the whole movie, Hinata tried as hard as she could to concentrate on it. But having Sasuke on her left side made her feel uncomfortable for some reason.

After the movie was finished, Neji looked at his watch. It was 8:45pm. They exited the theater and entered the lobby.

"Hinata-chan…it's getting late. Let's get home early, so we don't get yelled at by your father." Neji said walking towards the exit.

"I'm sorry we didn't go to the mall…Sasuke-kun." Sakura said disappointed. "I hope you're not disappointed or anything."

"…" Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't a good or bad thing that he did today. He just didn't know what to think of it.

"Wait Neji-niisan. I have to use the restroom. Do you mind waiting for me outside?" Hinata asked politely.

"It's okay o-neesan. We'll be waiting." Hanabi said with a smile. Then she ran off to catch up with Neji to wait at the front door.

"Sakura-chan…do you mind me walking you home?" Naruto said nervously.

"…" Sakura turned back to look at Sasuke. He had his eyes closed and apparently didn't care about Naruto walking her home. He leaned against the wall, and Sakura couldn't help but blush. He was truly a perfect guy.

"Okay Naruto…you can." Sakura said with a nervous smile. They walked together towards the exit. Soon enough, they were out of sight.

After a few minutes, Hinata came out of the restroom. Sasuke was standing there. He was leaning on the wall waiting for something.

"Sasuke…what are you still doing here?" Hinata asked curiously.

"…I was waiting…for this time…" Sasuke said slowly speaking his words.

Hinata came closer and closer to Sasuke. "Waiting for what time?" Hinata asked again curiously. "The mall and theater are about to close."

"…For us…to be alone…" Sasuke said with ease.

He walked towards Hinata and cornered her up at a wall. His two arms stretched out towards the wall. Hinata looked on her right and left side and found that she couldn't get out.

"I don't…" Hinata said blushing furiously. She didn't want to look at his face, because she was blushing so much.

"I finally understand…why I…find it…so difficult…" Sasuke said getting closer and closer to Hinata's face.

"What do you…understand?" Hinata said slowly. She gulped and felt his breath near her face. She was still blushing and yet she felt like she was in a dream.

"I find it so difficult…to forget…you…because…you are…different…" Sasuke was closing in on her.

Hinata snapped and pushed Sasuke away from her.

"I'm different!? Is it because of my eyes?! Why does everyone judge me that way?! Why can't everybody understand me like Neji-niisan, Hanabi-chan, Kiba-kun, or Sakura-chan do?!" tears flowed down her face, and she faced the wall behind her and leaned on it. Her tears were still flowing down her face.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Hinata thought to herself. "He just thinks I'm nothing but a freak! I'm nothing to him…all this time…he just…he just…"

She tried to wipe her tears away. But no matter how much she tried, the tears just kept coming.

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to him so she came into his arms."…you are different…because…you don't have what other girls have…and that's…the ability to make a person smile…" he squeezed her closer to his chest. He didn't care if his shirt got wet. "…you care about someone's personality and character…and you've…finally made me open up. I've never done that to a girl before…except my mother."

Hinata couldn't breathe in the position she was in, so she looked up at him.

"And I don't think you're a freak…your eyes are beautiful…when I look at them…it seems like I'm looking at the stars or the moon…" Sasuke pulled her back into a great hug.

"I don't understand…S-sakura-san…she…" Hinata said. She couldn't help but stutter. She was trying to hold back her tears after all. "I mean…s-she…wanted to go on a d-date with you…I thought…you went…because of _her_..."

"…no." Sasuke said flatly. "She is a nice girl and all…but…I do not think…she's right for me…" He hugged her tighter and tighter with every response that he said. "I want to know you…_more_..."

Hinata stayed in his arms. She didn't want this moment to end. Yes…she did have an answer to Hanabi's question. Yes…she thought Sasuke was a true person to be loved…and she loved him. But she fell in love with him, because he showed one thing other guys didn't show. He had shown her that he accepted her eyes more than just something different, but something…unique.

"Ugh…What's taking o-neesan so long!?" Hanabi angrily asked Neji.

"I'll go check if she's okay…" Neji said emotionlessly. Deep down inside, Neji was so worried that if someone snuck up on him he would kill them.

Neji saw Hinata, but in the arms of the Uchiha. He stood there looking at the two. He couldn't accept it, because he knew Hinata couldn't fall for this sort of guy. Sure he didn't care about her crush in the past, Naruto, but this was different. Sasuke was a threat to Neji…a threat to anyone who challenged the Uchiha…clan.

**Mshinata: **Wow…intense. That's all for now! I made this kind of long, because I might not get the chance to write anymore when school starts. –Sighs- And yes, it's still continuing. –Smiles-

**Hinata and Sasuke (blush): …**

**Mshinata: **Aww…wasn't that adorable?

**Neji:** Eh…whatever…

**Mshinata:** You're just jealous that you can't find a date. –Sticks out tongue-

-Neji chases after mshinata-

**Hinata: …**P-please give mshinata-sama good reviews…-blushes some more-


	4. Smooth Sailing?

**Mshinata:** Okay…back to business! I really love all of your reviews. And yes, I hope to finish this whole thing by New Years, but I might be wrong. –Thinking posture-

**Sasuke:** Are you really that bored with this fan fic that you want to end this so quickly?

**Mshinata:** Shut up, Sasuke! It's not like that you know…

**Neji: **Sure…

**Mshinata:** It's not! Isn't there anything else better for you two to do rather than criticize everything I say? –Angry mark-

**Sasuke:** I don't know. Get this chapter over with and we'll see…

**Mshinata (angry mark): **I don't own Naruto or any character talked about in this fan fic.

**Sasuke:** Pshh…I wouldn't let you own me…

-Strangles Sasuke-

**Hinata:** Um…let's get onto the story…shall we? –Sweat drops-

Hinata woke up the next morning with a bad dream…or was it a good dream? She looked into the mirror and suddenly started blushing. She had just remembered…it _wasn't _a dream. Hinata blushed furiously as she dressed for work. She would always help her father on the weekends with the restaurant.

"Hey, Neji-niisan I'm ready to go!" Hinata called.

There was no answer.

"Neji-niisan, where are you? We don't have time to play games you know." Hinata walked around the estate until she came into the kitchen and found a note.

_Hinata-sama, I'm sorry but for leaving you at home. I had some business with the restaurant early this morning, so I had to leave. I'm sorry. By the way…you have the day off today_, _so enjoy yourself. Do whatever you don't need me to protect you as much as I did when we were younger._

_With care,_

_Neji_

Hinata groaned. She was happy that she had gotten the day off, but she didn't know what to do for the rest of the Saturday. "Hanabi-chan, are you home?" Hinata read the rest of the note and groaned again.

_P.S. Hanabi went to the mall with her friends. Isn't it odd that she would go this early? Anyways, if you need anything just come to the restaurant and grab a bite. _

Hinata undressed herself and dressed into some regular clothes. She might as well go to the market to make dinner for Neji and Hanabi. Her father didn't live with her, but sometimes he would come and have dinner with them. She knew that even though it was early, she wanted this to be a perfect dinner because Neji had done so much for her. She might as well do something great for him.

"I wonder if…Hinata's not hurt by my words…" Sasuke said sleepily. He couldn't sleep for the night, because he didn't know what Hinata thought of him. He just laid on his bed thinking and thinking. There wasn't anything there for him to do, so he was bored. He picked up his cell phone. "Damn it…I forgot to ask Hinata for her cell phone number…I'm such an idiot."

Sasuke's cell phone rang and he picked up. "What?"

There was a bunch of giggling and finally some girl answered, "Hi there sexy! Are you taken?"

"With all due respect…you suck." Then he hung up. He hated it when Naruto spreads his phone number to everyone. "I think I'll go take a look around the city. This is the place where I'll be staying for a while…"

"I can't believe he said that and then just hung up!"

"Ino…he's probably in a bad mood. Maybe we shouldn't have asked for his number?" Sakura said nervously.

She giggled. "He's just playing hard to get. Don't worry Sakura; I'll make you his boyfriend!"

"What did you say!?" Sakura said disgusted but at the same time happy. She was blushing furiously. "I…I don't know what your talking about." She turned the other way.

"Oh c'mon…almost every girl in the school thinks he's hot…well except for Hinata but that's it." Ino said.

"Wait a minute…don't you have a crush on him?" Sakura said suspiciously.

She gave an evil laugh. "I'm more of a fan girl. That doesn't mean I really _love_ him…besides…there's someone else I'm thinking of." She pictured Shikamaru in her head. She sighed and blushed about how cool he was. "You said to him before that you would make him cookies right?"

"Um…no…I told Hinata I would make Sasuke cookies. But in the end, I forgot." Sakura said embarrassed. "I couldn't help it! I was so happy and nervous…I just…forgot."

"Well then, let's get started!" Ino said confidently.

"I just went about a ¼ of the city and now it's lunch time?" Sasuke said ignorantly.

"You're hungry right, Sasuke?"

"Why would you like to know, Naruto?"

"I know the perfect place to eat, so follow me!" Naruto dragged Sasuke about three blocks and arrived at a restaurant called _Byakugan._

"…that's a strange name for a restaurant." Sasuke said unamused.

"Eh…it's a family thing or whatever. You can ask the owner himself, but I'd rather not. I think he's quite scary." Naruto said frightened.

"Whatever…at least it's food." Sasukesaid entering the restaurant.

"Wow Sasuke…as usually you're the high light of the party." Naruto muttered to himself. He entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to _Byakugan_ where fate leads you to delicious food!" the girl looked a lot like Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi. Sasuke looked surprised at her. The girl blushed and took them to their table. "Your waiter will be with you soon." She winked at Sasuke, but he ignored it.

"What a corny motto…" Sasuke said still unamused. Naruto tried to hide his sweat drops but he couldn't help it. It was true that the motto was corny. "Hey…Naruto…did you notice that girl looked a lot like a Hinata?"

"Ah…I'm such an idiot!" Naruto said laughing to himself. "Hinata's father owns this joint. She usually works here until 6pm. So you should be seeing her soon."

Sasuke blushed a little, because he was nervous to see what she had thought about what he said yesterday.

"May I take your order?"

"Ah…Neji, it's nice to see you here!" Naruto said grinning.

"…it's not nice to see you here Uzumaki…" Neji said coldly. Neji stared at Sasuke and he felt no emotions. He wasn't angry nor was he happy. He was certain that Sasuke was from the Uchiha clan, so he looked at him more.

"…we would like to order?" Naruto said confused.

"Uh…right…what would you like?" Neji snapped out of his thoughts and asked.

They ordered and quickly got their meals. Just before Neji left to take other orders, Sasuke stopped him.

"Hey Hyuuga…where is Hinata?" Sasuke said flatly.

"…" Neji didn't know what to say. He gave her the day off after all. "Shouldn't you know? _You_ were the one who wanted to "know her _more_." You should know where she is if you knew her that well by now." Neji walked away.

"Damn that Neji…he's so weird. What did he even mean by that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing…just…eat." Sasuke took a spoonful of rice and shoved it in Naruto's mouth. There was definitely something Sasuke was hiding.

"I wonder if Neji-niisan would like chicken, today…" Hinata sighed. She didn't know why she came to the market anymore. Her mind kept focusing on Sasuke. She couldn't help it…she _loved_ him. She might as well be locked up in her room staying confused forever.

"Hinata-chan, is that you?"

"Ah…Sakura-san, w-what are you doing here?" Hinata stuttered on a word, because she was lost in her thoughts. Sakura surprised her anyways.

"Hinata…I would like to speak with you…privately…" Sakura took Hinata's hand and dragged her to the restroom. Sakura checked under all the stalls just incase somebody was listening.

"What do you need Sakura-san?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"…That night…at the movies…Naruto and I left to go home. You, Neji-san, Hanabi-chan, and Sasuke-kun were left there. What happened?" Sakura asked seriously.

Hinata couldn't tell her that Sasuke liked Hinata. That would truly break her heart. "…nothing happened…besides if something would happen Neji-niisan would have protected me." Hinata said half joking.

"Okay…well that's all I needed to know." Sakura said smiling. She and Hinata exited the restroom. "So…why are you here anyways?"

"Oh…just to pick up some things for dinner that's all." Hinata said smiling.

"Okay good…if Neji-san was cooking…he'd probably burn the whole estate down." Sakura said.

Hinata laughed. Neji was a bad cook after all. If Neji even came near the stove, Hinata would push him away and tell him it's not safe for him or for the whole estate.

"Well, Hinata-chan I got to go find Ino. Good luck on your dinner!" Sakura said as she ran off to find Ino.

Hinata randomly picked out ingredients, paid for them, and then left. She decided to drop by the restaurant. It was lunch time after all.

Neji ran up to her as she entered the restaurant. "Where did you go?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. I just went shopping for food that's all." Hinata said with a smile.

Sasuke turned right to see that Hinata was at the front door. He quickly became nervous and yet willing to ask her about what she thought of him.

"You don't mind me leaving these bags in the back do you?" Hinata asked politely.

"Ah…no...But! I will take them to the back. You just stay here and I'll get you lunch." Neji said nervously smiling.

"Oh and Neji-niisan, please if you cook for me I swear I will-"Hinata said half angry and half joking.

"Okay! Okay!" Neji said hurriedly. Neji tried to hide Sasuke and Naruto by quickly putting a couple in front of them. Then he went to the back to put away the bags of groceries.

Luckily for Sasuke, he was able to find a way to Hinata. He ran under the tables and through tight spots like a ninja. He was actually quite fast. When he got to Hinata, he was panting, and she looked at him. She blushed furiously. Sasuke was also blushing furiously.

"…Hinata…I…want…your…cell…phone…number…" He said still panting.

Hinata's whole face turned red. Her cell phone number!? Is that what he's thinking?!

"Um…Okay…here it is." Hinata took out a pen and wrote it on his hand. Her face was just as close to his as that night at the movies. He took the pen away from her hand and grabbed her arm. He wrote his cell phone number on her hand.

"Hinata…tonight…tell me…how you feel…about…_me…_" Sasuke said. Then he returned to Naruto.

Hinata just stood there. Her face was still red, and she had to call him tonight. She had never told anyone that she loved them, but she had to be confident about this one. She had to answer him…_tonight._

"Wow…I think Sasuke-kun will love these cookies, Sakura!" Ino said excitedly.

"You really think so…? You mean it's not too sweet or anything?" Sakura said nervously.

"C'mon…tough guys like that _love_ sugar loaded sweets. Don't worry about it Sakura!" Ino said confidently. "Here's the basket full of the cookies. He lives near Hinata, so I think you can go by yourself."

Sakura said thanks to Ino and ran off with the basket of cookies to Sasuke's house.

Hinata laid in her bed thinking about Sasuke. She blushed furiously until someone knocked at the door. "Oh…you can come in. The door's open."

Neji entered and sat next to the Hinata who was still lying on the bed. "…Do you…do you really like this Uchiha?" Neji asked frustrated.

"…Yes, I cannot lie to you Neji-niisan." Hinata said flatly.

"…" Neji was kept silent. He tried to think of a way to put his thoughts into words. Neji knew things about the Uchiha clan that might surprise her. But then again, he didn't want her feelings to get torn up like the Naruto incident.

Hinata liked Naruto in elementary and middle school. Naruto still held a big crush on Sakura, and she knew. Hinata finally got the confidence and told Naruto how she felt. He said he was too young for a girlfriend. She understood and left. She cried for a week. But she didn't become depressed…she was disappointed…a little. After a few days of telling him that she liked him, she sort of felt relieved. She became more comfortable around Naruto. Not as a boyfriend, but as a brother. She felt like she needed someone else who would _truly_ understand her.

"I see that you have cooked dinner early today." Neji said with a smile. "Hmph…Hanabi already ate."

"Oh…Neji-niisan…go eat. Please don't wait for me." Hinata said sitting up with a worried look on her face.

"…Are you going to eat?" Neji said surprised.

"Yes…I am, but I'm not hungry right now…" Hinata said with a nervous smile.

Neji understood and left her room.

"It's 8:45pm…I wonder if she will call…" Sasuke said worriedly. He was also lying on his bed staring at his cell phone. "Oh…who am I kidding? She isn't the kind of person to like me…"

Sasuke heard a knock on his door. He was surprised to see who would come to his house this late. He opened the door and found a pink haired girl with a basket of cookies in her hands.

"Um…Sasuke-kun…I-I baked these for you…I hope you like them!" Sakura said blushing furiously. She pushed the basket into his arms.

"…Thanks?" Sasuke said confused.

"Sasuke-kun…um…since we…went out…on a date that other night…" Sakura said nervously.

"We went on a date?" Sasuke asked himself.

"WILL YOU…WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?!" Sakura screamed.

"…" Sasuke remained silent for ten seconds. "…Haruno…I cannot be your boyfriend…" Sasuke said coldly.

"Why!?" Sakura screamed. Tears started to flow down her face. (I don't know why she's crying. She's just emotional. –Sweat drops-) "Almost every guy in the whole school's had a crush on me at least once! Why can't you!?"

"…Just go home Haruno…" Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura ran off and took the basket away from him. Sasuke returned to his bed and lied there thinking about Hinata…

"Neji-niisan, I'm going for a walk!" Hinata yelled.

"You're going for a walk this late in the evening?" Neji yelled back.

"I forgot to buy something at the market! I'll be right back!" Hinata ran out the door as fast as she could.

Neji ran down the stairs and found that it was too late to stop her. He had to face facts that she was already 15 years old. She could take care of herself.

Sasuke heard another knock on his door. He was getting really irritated with these fan girls. As soon as he opened the door he started yelling at the person, "You know Haruno…Naruto's available. I'm seeing someone right, now!" Sasuke opened his eyes to see who it was.

"I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt you with…whatever you were doing…I…"

He yelled at Hinata…again. For a smart student, Sasuke really didn't think before he acted. "I'm…sorry…I didn't know it was-"

Hinata held up a finger to his mouth. "I didn't come for a conversation…I…decided to go personally to tell you how I feel…about _you._" Hinata said blushing in the dark night.

"…I understand if you don't-"Sasuke was interrupted by Hinata's finger again.

"Sasuke…I'm flattered about what you said back at the movies…but…" Hinata was nervous to say this. "I…really…like you…but…" She couldn't spit it out.

"But what?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"But…will you always…promise…to tell me everything about you. And will you always be honest with me?" tears started to flow from her eyes. Her heart had already been broken once. It didn't need to be broken again.

"…I do." Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss. Once his lips touched hers, she melted. She dropped to the ground, dragging Sasuke with her. He still held onto her with the kiss. He knew now that Hinata was once hurt. He knew that he _had_ to protect her more than anybody else has.

Sunday seemed like a peaceful day. Sasuke called Hinata on her cell phone and asked her out to lunch and a walk around the pond. She excitedly said yes.

"So o-neesan, you and Mr. Smoothe are going out, now?" Hanabi said with an evil grin on her face.

"Ah…yes…" Hinata said blushing furiously. She ran out the door before Hanabi could ask her any more questions.

"Hmph…it's nice that o-neesan is happy, isn't it nii-san?" Hanabi said with a kind face.

"…" Neji stared at the door. "…Uchiha…clan…" Neji muttered to himself.

"What, nii-san?" Hanabi asked curiously.

Neji snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh it's nothing Hanabi-sama…just talking to myself that's all."

"So…you're going out with Hinata?" Naruto asked Sasuke. They were at Naruto's apartment. Naruto had to give him some tips before going out with Hinata.

"Yeah…why would you like to know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Oh well…I'm just saying…you're one lucky guy." Naruto said with his famous smiles.

"Are you telling me that you had a crush on her?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Nope…that's not it. It's just she's everything you find in a girl, right Sasuke? So she's perfect for you…but for me…" Naruto looked out the window. "…I'm not sure if I've found mine yet."

"…Thanks for giving me lame tips." Sasuke said walking out the door.

"Wait, Sasuke! Have you thought of where to take Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"…Even though I know some of her qualities, doesn't mean I don't know where to go you idiot." Sasuke said with a smirk. He left and ignored Naruto's ranting about Sasuke being a jerk.

They both agreed to meet at the park. Hinata was confused why they were supposed to. There weren't any restaurants near by. So as she thought about this, she waited.

"Looks like I'm the one to be embarrassed this time."

"Sasuke…I…uh…you startled me." Hinata said nervously with sweat drops.

"I'm sorry for being late. I was visiting Naruto, and he was slowing me down." Sasuke said with a half smile. "Let's go."

"Wait…where are we going?" Before Hinata got her answer, Sasuke got a piece of cloth from his pocket, and it covered Hinata's eyes. "Wait, what are you doing, Sasuke?!"

"Relax…I'll lead the way…all you have to do is follow my lead." Sasuke grabbed her shoulders just in case she would fall or trip.

Hinata blushed furiously, and Sasuke saw it. He smiled at her and continued to lead her to their final destination.

"Okay, I'll take off your blind fold now." Hinata could feel Sasuke breathe in front of her face, and she blushed even more. It looked like her whole face was red.

"Wow…I don't know what to say." Hinata said as her eyes sparkled at the beautiful pond. "I didn't even know this was here."

"Hmph…I saw this pond while I was walking around town." Sasuke led her closer to the pond. She saw a picnic basket and started to smile.

"I knew you'd like it. Last night, I couldn't think of anywhere to take you since your dad owns a restaurant and all." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head with his hand nervously. "I thought something plain and simple would do the trick."

"I love it! Thank you…" Hinata gave a little kiss on Sasuke's cheek. As Hinata ran down closer to the pond, Sasuke touched the place where Hinata kissed his cheek, and blushed furiously.

Sasuke walked over to where Hinata was and saw her already sitting a few feet from the pond. He prepared both of them a few sandwiches since Hinata always ate luxurious food. Normally, she would always eat lunch and dinner at her father's restaurant if she was working.

"Since we can be honest with each other now, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked looking up at the sky.

"Yes? What is it?" Hinata looked at him with curiosity.

"Can you tell me about your childhood?" Sasuke looked at her and moved closer to her. "Naruto told me about when you were little you used to stutter a lot and that you had no confidence."

"Oh…" Hinata shifted her eyes to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said with a laugh. "I guess I've offended you, haven't I?"

"Oh! No, you haven't. It's just…I don't know where to start." Hinata said with a laugh.

"Hm…let's see…how about when you told Naruto you loved him?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Ah…hehe…okay…if you insist…" Hinata said with a nervous smile. "Well…it was when we were in 6th grade…Naruto-kun and I were in almost every class together. Then before Christmas break, I told him how I felt. He was surprised. Everyone in school called him dense because of that. He turned me down, and I cried…a lot, but it's alright now. He and I are just friends. I know that he likes Sakura-san very much."

"You mean that Haruno girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…I can understand why Naruto-kun likes her so much. She's beautiful…smart…and has radiant eyes." Hinata said staring at her feet. When she was little, she wished she was like Sakura.

"That's funny." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "That's what you are…" He leaned even closer to her face.

"Aha…please…I'm not like that. 'Kay my turn, what was your childhood?" Hinata asked blushing furiously with a nervous grin on her face.

Sasuke slowly moved away from her face and looked sad. "...since…you trust me so much to actually tell me something…I will tell you…" Sasuke's face looked at Hinata seriously.

"I told you before…that my parents and brother were away, right?"

"Yes…"

"I was telling the truth…my brother travels from place to place healing the sick and wounded…"

"Wow…you must be proud of your brother." Hinata said looking amazed.

"…but…there was a disease in a lot of places except for Konoha for some reason…my brother had to…had to…" Sasuke started to look frustrated. He was startled by Hinata's hug.

"Please…tell me…" Hinata said looking into his eyes.

"My brother decided to test this disease on people…so he chose…my clan-err I mean family. Unfortunately…he couldn't find a cure…and killed everyone…"

"But then…how did you survive?"

"He put the germs in everyone's food. I wasn't hungry at the time, so I went to bed early." Sasuke said flatly.

Hinata let go of Sasuke, and he shifted his eyes to her. Hinata started to cry a little.

"I'm sorry…did I offend you, again? I did, didn't I?" Sasuke said now hugging her.

"I-it must be so hard…t-to lose your whole family…" Hinata's tears started flowing down her face faster. "I h-had…always wanted my family…t-to all disappear…when I was little…"

Sasuke was surprised by this. Why would she want that? 

"E-everyone treated me…l-like…a princess…b-but I didn't like that…Neji-niisan…and...m-my father…treated me…like trash…I d-didn't care about Neji-niisan at the time…but…my o-own…_father._"

"…We're the same…"

Hinata's tears stopped, and she looked up at Sasuke. The same? What did that mean?

"My father…had no regards for my feelings…he wanted me to become…stronger at fight-err I mean studying for school. He thought I was very weak in it."

"What do you mean? You just started to go to our high school, and your grades are already #1 out of all the freshmen guys."

"…Let's just say…I used to suck at studies…" Sasuke said with a sincere smile.

"Wow…Sasuke really _is_ a mystery." Hinata thought to herself.

It was already 3pm and Hinata had to go to buy groceries for dinner.

"Do you mind me going with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh…I don't mind. Neji-niisan has _always_ been a bad cook." Hinata giggled.

After Hinata was done buying food, Sasuke offered to walk her home. She said yes with a smile on her face. He held her hand all the way there. They arrived at Hinata's front door.

"Hinata…can I ask you something before you have to go make dinner?" Sasuke asked with an apologetic smile.

"Of course, I don't mind." Hinata said with a bright smile.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before or am I your first?" Sasuke asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah…well-"

"Hinata-chan…is that you?"

Hinata quickly turned to the person who said that. Sasuke turned as well and scowled at the person. Hinata's face turned pale white, and she started to shiver with…fear?

"…Kevin-kun…" Hinata said with a surprised sad look on her face.

Kevin was tall like Sasuke and had dark hair like him. It was dark brown but it almost looked black. He was wearing a black T-shirt with dark jeans. He had pale skin almost like Sasuke's. His eyes were just as dark brown as his hair.

"Hmph…so…this is your _new_ squeeze…?" Kevin said with a smirk on his face.

"…" Hinata looked at the ground.

"Oi…if you're going to harass my girlfriend like that…then you're going to have to get through me." Sasuke said threateningly.

"Hmph…Hinata-chan…you know how to pick up." Kevin said with an evil smirk.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger and grabbed Kevin's shirt.

"I told you…you have to get through me…" Sasuke's eyes burned with anger so much that his eyes looked crimson blood red.

Kevin's eyes stared into them looking amused while Hinata's eyes moved from the ground to Sasuke. She felt as if Sasuke was going to start a fight again.

**Mshinata (sighs): **Sasuke…you really are a bother, do you know that? Starting fights with strangers seems to be one of the qualities Hinata-sama loves so much.

**Sasuke (angry mark): **You shut up…okay? Who is this Kevin anyways?

**Mshinata: **You'll soon find out…-smirks-

**Sasuke: **Why do I get the feeling he's going to beat me up?

**Mshinata: **Hehehe…ignore Sasuke-kun, everyone. Give me good reviews, please! By the way, Kevin was inspired by my friend Kevin. He wanted to be in this fan fic, so I included him. And of course, he's going to be in the next one.

**Sasuke:** …Wow…you tell them and not me?

**Mshinata: **They are actually nice unlike _you_!

-Starts a fight again-

**Kevin: **Take pity on the girl and give her good reviews. She's actually a bad writer in school. –Smirks-

**Mshinata (angry mark): **You know what Kevin…!?

-Mshinata grabs Kevin's shirt and continues to threaten him-

**Kevin: **Like I said, take pity on her and give her good reviews.


	5. A Kiss From Who?

**Mshinata: **Ahem...Thank you for calling Kevin a jerk guys. I really appreciate it. :D

**Kevin (sighs): **Wow you're so heartless.

**Mshinata (angry mark): **You're the one who said "take pity on her." What the fuck was that?!

**Kevin: **This is directed to **Moonlight-Shimmer. **Yes, it's true. My name isn't Japanese, but if **mshinata** had given me a name, it would probably be something crappy.

**Mshinata: **I'm starting to regret putting you in the story…!?

**Sasuke (whispers to Neji): **She has such a temper. At least she isn't mad at me anymore.

**Mshinata: **The ONLY reason why I'm getting mad is because YOU THREE always criticize me. –Cries Anime style-

**TenTen: **How DARE you be so mean to **mshinata-sama**! There, there…-pats **mshinata's **back-

**Neji: **…Wait a second…if TenTen's talking, that means she's going to be in this chapter?

**Mshinata: **I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING ANYMORE! –Runs off crying-

**TenTen: **Before I leave to comfort her, **mshinata-sama **does not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

"Sasuke…please Kevin-kun doesn't mean any harm." Hinata said her eyes fixed on her shoes.

"But he-"Sasuke was interrupted by Hinata's hand grabbing his arm. Her hand was trembling with…fear?

"Please…" Hinata looked up at his face. Sasuke was surprised to see her so scared.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." Sasuke let go of his shirt and led Hinata inside her house. But again, Sasuke was interrupted by somebody opening the door.

"…Kevin…"

"…Neji."

"Why the hell are you back?" Neji said coldly.

"What? Can't an old best friend come and visit you?" Kevin said with a smirk on his face.

"…It was a mistake letting you in…" Neji pushed Sasuke out of the way and stood face to face with Kevin.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say that I'm back." Kevin said with a Naruto-like smile.

"…Go back, so we don't have to see your pitiful face." Neji said anger rising inside of him.

Sasuke was lost. He felt Hinata's hand gently holding his. Even though he didn't know what was going on, he was glad to be here for her.

"Fine…but you'll have to see me again…_soon._" Kevin left with an evil grin on his face.

"Not to butt in, but who was that guy?" Sasuke said seriously.

"Someone you need to look out for. I might not approve of you and Hinata-sama going out, but I don't care anymore. Do whatever it takes to protect her…with your _life._" Neji said coldly. He grabbed Hinata's arm and led her into their estate. Neji closed the door shut right in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was truly confused. He sighed, put his hands in his pockets, and went home.

oO0Oo

Neji carried her "bride-style" up to her room. He looked at her worriedly, because she hadn't spoken since she met Kevin.

"Hinata-sama-"

"I told you stop calling me that!" Hinata pouted. It seemed like nothing happened just now. "Arigato, Neji-niisan but I think I can walk."

Neji put her down and she left to lock herself in her room.

Why had Kevin come back? Why was he interested in Sasuke? What is he thinking right now? Those were the things Hinata was thinking at the time.

oO0Oo

As usual, Neji and Hinata walked to school. It was awfully quiet. Neji kept looking at Hinata just to make sure she was okay.

"Neji-niisan, can I ask you something?" Hinata stopped walking, and Neji looked back at her.

"What is it?"

"…If Kevin's staying here…can you protect me…more than anything?" Hinata looked at him with a serious face. "O-oh…I'm sorry I guess I'm expecting too much…hehe sorry nii-san."

"I'm always protecting you…and besides…what is your _real_ question?" Neji said curiously.

"…Do you…do you think Sasuke will protect me…?" Hinata asked nervously.

"If he doesn't, I'll protect you ten times harder that every time a guy looks at you, I'll kill them." Neji said confidently with a smirk.

Hinata sweat dropped and walked past him.

"C'mon nii-san we're going to be late for school." Hinata said with a nervous laugh.

oO0Oo

"Class, today we have _another _new student." Kurenai Sensei said.

"Ugh…I'm getting sick of new students." Naruto said to himself.

"Come in please." Kurenai said.

The new student walked in almost the same way as Sasuke did. His hands were in his pockets, but he stared at the classroom. Half the girls ran up to him and the other half stayed. The reason why they stayed was because his eyes were scaring them. Only the _bold_ girls would come up to him.

"I can't believe it's him…!" Sasuke said infuriated.

"You know him, Sasuke?" Naruto asked interested.

"Eh…let's just say we bumped into each other and he pissed me off." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Hinata looked up and saw Kevin. She quickly felt depressed.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm…just fine…Arigato for worrying about me Ino-chan…" Hinata said with a depressing voice.

"Well it doesn't sound like you're "fine."

Hinata's aura of depression grew and almost got to Ino.

"Look…I'm tired of getting new students too, but it doesn't mean you have to be so depressed." Ino said nervously with sweat drops all over her head.

As soon as class was over, Hinata ran towards the door and ran to her locker.

"What's wrong?" 

"Sasuke, you startled me!" Hinata said panting.

"Is it Kevin?"

"Yes…" Hinata's aura of depression came back. Sasuke sweat dropped but smiled. He thought she looked cute in any situation.

"So…what's up with you and Kevin?"

Hinata's aura of depression grew so big that she fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry again…" Sasuke bent down to where she was.

"Oh no…please don't apologize…" Hinata said still sitting on the floor. She turned to face him when he kissed her…on her forehead.

"Sasuke, why did you-"

"I'm sorry it wasn't on the lips like last time." Sasuke said with a warm smile. Hinata blushed furiously and quickly stood up.

"No…! I'm not…I mean…it's…" Hinata didn't know what to say.

"Before our next classes start, do you mind me asking you something?" Sasuke asked while standing up.

"I…um…sure."

"Do you mind keeping _us_ a secret?"

"Of course not, I understand. With all your fan girls, I guess you can't expect to have a smooth relationship…right?"

"Oh but…it's only for school. We can do whatever we want outside of school." Sasuke said with still that warm smile on his face.

"But Kevin-"

Sasuke interrupted her by _his_ finger this time. "Don't worry about that bastard…I'll take care of him…"

Hinata smiled, but deep down inside she was nervous and worried.

oO0Oo

Second period flew by fast, but the problem was Kevin was in Sasuke's second period.

"Why did he have to be in our second period?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Why are you asking me? I didn't make the schedules for everyone's classes." Naruto said irritated. This was the seventh time Sasuke asked this, and Naruto answered.

After second period was over, a person blocked Sasuke's way.

"Hey, what do you want new guy?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Naruto…stop acting like an idiot and let me handle this." Sasuke said with a threatening glare to Naruto then shifted to Kevin. "Naruto, head to lunch without me. I'll catch up." Naruto was confused but left to go to the cafeteria anyways.

"Hmph…now that he's gone let me get one thing clear Uchiha. _I_ was Hinata-chan's first love. To tell you the truth, _I_ broke up with her."

Sasuke was shocked by this. No wonder Hinata was trembling. Maybe she still had feelings for Kevin?

"I know what you're thinking. No, Hinata-chan doesn't have any feelings for me…left. But, the way I broke up with her is why she was trembling."

"What did you do?!" Sasuke said again taking a grip on his shirt.

"…I _cheated _on her." Kevin said with a smirk.

Sasuke could not believe this. Who would want to cheat on an innocent flower like Hinata? (He let go of Kevin's shirt because of the shock. –sweat drops- You're so dramatic Sasuke-kun.)

"Heh…it was quite easy cheating on her since…she's always so gullible." Kevin said still having that smirk on his face.

"So you told her you were cheating on her?" Sasuke said with those crimson blood red eyes again.

"Hmph…finally lover boy's got it." Kevin said slyly.

oO0Oo

"Oi Ino-chan, where's Sakura-san today?" Hinata asked on their way to the cafeteria.

"Well…she's kind of depressed, so she decided to skip school today." Ino said with a sigh. "She can be so emotional sometimes."

"What happened to her?" Hinata said even more worried.

"She got rejected by Sasuke-kun. I saw it coming." Ino said with another sigh.

"_She is a nice girl and all…but…I do not think…she's right for me…"_

Hinata blushed furiously as she thought of that night at the movies.

"Uh…Hinata, what's wrong? You're not sick are you?" Ino said worriedly checking to see if she had a fever.

"Oh…I'm f-fine!" Hinata said pushing Ino's hand away from her forehead. "L-let's just g-get to t-the cafeteria b-before we g-get our seats t-taken again."

Hinata ran to the cafeteria while Ino was standing there wondering what was wrong with her. Hinata doesn't usually stutter unless…she's embarrassed of something?

oO0Oo

All during lunch, Sasuke just sat there staring at his lunch. He couldn't help but wonder, why would Kevin tell Hinata that he cheated on her? Why is he back? What is he going to do with Hinata now?

"Uh…Sasuke, are you okay? It's been 15 minutes and all you've been doing is staring at your lunch." Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke ignored him. He didn't mind if people were watching him especially girls. He had gotten used to all the girls staring at him at the wrong times.

"I'm fine you idiot. I'm just not in the mood to eat." Sasuke stood up and walked to his third period class.

oO0Oo

Lunch seemed pretty quiet since Sakura wasn't here. Sakura had made half the noise that the group had.

"Hinata…are you okay?" Ino asked again worriedly.

Hinata did the same thing as Sasuke. She just stared at her lunch. She was thinking about what Kevin was going to do next.

"Ino-chan…do you _promise _you won't tell anyone?" Hinata asked with a nervous look on her face. Ino saw this and promised to keep it a secret.

"What did you just say?!"

"Shhhh…please Ino-chan keep it down." Hinata said trying to hush Ino.

"So Kevin was your boyfriend?" Ino whispered.

"Was."

"You dumped him?"

"No…he dumped me."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT?!" Ino screamed across the cafeteria.

Everyone noticed except for Sasuke who was also thinking about Kevin.

"Sorry…but seriously…why would he do that? You're beautiful, polite, and always think of others. Who would _want_ to break up with you?" Ino said as she brought it down.

"…A lot of people…" Hinata said trailing off.

Ino made a little gasp (no not a dramatic gasp. That would be over doing things. –Sweat drops with nervous smile-). That's a little negative don't you think?

oO0Oo

Hinata walked to her third period. She was surprised to find that Sasuke wasn't there waiting for her like he usually did. Maybe he was already inside the classroom?

"Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?"

"…it depends…if it's about getting back together then forget it." Hinata said coldly.

Kevin smirked at her cold response. "It looks like you've learned a thing or from that Uchiha."

"Look, I don't know why you're here, but leave me alone. I have nothing to do with you now." Hinata tried to get into the classroom but Kevin blocked her way.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and somehow something was touching her lips.

oO0Oo

"Sasuke, you're an idiot. You were supposed to meet Hinata a few minutes ago." Sasuke quickly walked to his third period when something stopped him. Kevin…was kissing Hinata?!

"Kevin, would you stop that! I hate you! You've been nothing but a jerk and you treat Neji-niisan like he's a bastard! Will you stay the fuck away from me?!" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Like he was thinking before, she was cute in any situation.

"Hmph…you really hate me that much to say that in front of Uchiha?"

"YES!!! EVERYONE IN THE HYUUGA CLAN HATES YOU!" Hinata shouted and put her fists up. She knew fighting was only for defense but…

"Hinata, stop right there."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you can't stop me." But before she knew it, Sasuke took the first punch. Kevin didn't know it was coming.

"You get the fuck away from me and my girlfriend." Sasuke said as he pulled Hinata close to him. She blushed madly.

"Hmph…I just wanted to test something." Kevin said walking off with a smirk. "I guess my plan backfired. Who would ever think that Hinata-chan would be so spunky? Oh well…"

A lot of girls crowded behind a set of lockers to see that Hinata was still in Sasuke's grasp. She quickly backed away from him.

"…I'm sorry." Hinata said looking at her feet.

"…for what? You didn't do anything. He kissed you unexpectedly. It was an accident. Besides, I kiss you surprisingly, too." Sasuke said leaning closer to her face.

Hinata quickly put up her finger to his lips. "Sasuke, have you forgotten we're being watched?!"

Sasuke had totally forgotten and quickly turned away from her. He was blushing madly. If Naruto had ever seen this, he would never live it down. Sasuke being soft and romantic in public? I don't think so. (Sasuke: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! I can be romantic in public! Mshinata: Heh…sure you can. –Rolls eyes-)

Sasuke opened the door and said ladies first. She walked in the classroom seeing that class had already started. Fortunately for them, the teacher wasn't here yet.

Third period had gone by in a flash. History was nothing new. All they did was read. Hinata was disturbed by the note passing noises and other unnecessary noises. If she didn't keep up her grades, her father would surely make her drop school and work at the restaurant.

"Just ignore them."

"Oh, I know…" Hinata said and looked at Sasuke. He was peacefully reading the chapter. She couldn't help but blush. He truly looked like a genius at that moment.

Hinata could ignore some of the noises except for the whispers. The whispers mainly were talking about how Sasuke was so close to Hinata's face. She was getting irritated and was about to yell across the classroom when something was dropped in front of her face. A note?

Hinata opened it.

_I'd like for us to talk near the lockers near the restrooms. People are barely around those. _

_ Sasuke_

Class was over and she walked slowly to the set of lockers they were supposed to meet at.

"Hinata, I just want to say something to you."

She was startled by his voice. "Y-yes, what is it?" Hinata said with sweat drops all over her head.

"I just wanted to say that…I completely trust you." Sasuke said with a smile. Wait…a smile!

"I completely trust you, too." Hinata said with a warm smile. "For someone to tell me that their family died of something terrible, I am complete flattered that you trust me that much."

Sasuke blushed madly at this and turned his head.

"And…I know…this might sound weird and all…and it might only be a week since I knew you but…" Sasuke leaned closer to her face.

Hinata could feel his warm breath again. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered into her ear. He quickly stood back to his original stance. Hinata's eyes opened and her face was complete crimson red. "Were you expecting something?" Sasuke looked innocently confused. (Obviously he's pretending. Sasuke is NOT I repeat NOT an angel.)

She didn't even know her face could turn this red. Hinata was so embarrassed! Before she knew it, everything turned black.

oO0Oo

Hinata woke up in a bed. She quickly looked at the clock behind her. She was five minutes late for class. She looked around her and found out that she had been in the nurse's room.

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry if I-"

"I'm fine, but…aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Nah…it's okay…It doesn't matter if we're a few minutes late."

"Sasuke…is there anyone in this room besides us?" Hinata asked embarrassed.

"Uh…the nurse is dealing with an accident in the restroom. She won't be back here for a _long_ time." Sasuke said half-joking.

Hinata giggled. "That's good." Now _she_ was the one with confidence to get close to Sasuke's face. He blushed just as much as Hinata did and then closed his eyes. He was waiting for a mesmerizing kiss.

"Somehow…I feel the same way…" Hinata whispered into his ears. He quickly opened his eyes and looked surprised. She really felt the same way…?

"R-really?" Sasuke stuttered. (I guess when you're dating or hanging with Hinata you tend to pick up some old habits of hers.)

She slowly backed a few inches away from his ear. "Yes…Naruto-kun…never made me felt this way before…"

Sasuke knew more than ever that he _truly_ loved her. He leaned in and planted his famous kiss on her. They lasted like that for a long time. Until Hinata realized the time, she quickly backed away.

"A-ah…um…we're going to be very late for class." Hinata said her face heating up.

"You're right…" Sasuke said a little disappointed. Hinata giggled and gave a quick kiss to make him feel better.

She gotten out of bed and walked with Sasuke to their classes.

oO0Oo

Seven years had passed since Sasuke had started Hinata's high school. Who would ever think it would end this way?

"Hinata…is it true Sasuke-kun proposed to you?" said a beautiful girl with blonde hair in a pony tail.

"…Yes." Hinata said blushing.

"I'm so happy for you congratulations!" Ino said as she gave Hinata a hug. "It's amazing how you guys have been going out since high school and keeping a tight relationship. It must be love." Ino's eyes were sparkling and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Hinata, congratulations!" a pink haired girl ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Arigato, so when are you planning your wedding?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I was wondering…how about me and Naruto share a wedding with you guys! It'll be like a double wedding!" Sakura said blushing madly at the thought of her and Naruto having children.

Hinata smiled and agreed. I guess happy endings do come true if you always be honest with your loved ones.

oO0Oo

"Oi, Sasuke you proposed to Hinata?!"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said hiding his blush from Naruto.

"That's great! Sakura-chan said that we were going to have our wedding with yours. Is that okay?" Naruto said excitedly.

"No, it's not okay." Sasuke said flatly.

"Aww…okay it would be a shame-"

"Fine, since you begged me I'll do it."

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Yeah you were. Dumb ass you don't even remember begging me to share the wedding." Sasuke said with a smirk. As usually, he was being a jerk. (Haha)

oO0Oo

"Hinata-chan…we're finally alone, huh?" Sasuke said as he leaned closer to her face. He had walked to her house and found it that she was outside…waiting?

Hinata raised up her finger like when they were in high school.

"Not until we're married Sasuke…_-kun_." Hinata said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I really have to thank Naruto-kun for you. If it weren't for him-"

"I would be marrying a crazy fan girl." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You know, you look better with a smile than a smirk." Hinata said playfully.

Sasuke actually smiled at her. She blushed madly and giggled.

"What…do I look funny with a smile? Damn I must look funny since Naruto looks like an idiot with a smile." Sasuke said hiding his smile.

"No, it's just you look so cute." Hinata stood on her toes and kissed him like that time in the nurse's office.

**Neji: **…Why did you put TenTen in the beginning and not in the story?

**Mshinata: **Aww…are you disappointed? –Smirks-

**Neji: **…no…so TenTen was just a random character you picked out to comfort you?

**Mshinata: **Yes…now where were we? –Takes out kunai knives-

**Sasuke: **We didn't do anything!

**Mshinata: **YOU MADE ME CRY! By the way, after this chapter it's complete. I'm making a new fan fiction and I think it's going to be really cute and yes, it's SasuHina. :D –Chases Neji and Sasuke around with kunai knives-

**Sasuke (runs up to his sweet Hinata with sparkling eyes): **Hinata, aren't you going to do anything?

**Hinata: **…Hmm…let's see…nope. –Smiles-

**Sasuke (puppy dog face): **But you're my girlfriend. And soon, we're getting married.

**Hinata: **Aww! You look so cute! –Blushes-

**Sasuke: **So you'll stop her from killing us?

**Hinata: **Nope, you guys deserve it. Guys making girls cry isn't exactly…wise.

-Mshinata smirks and keeps chasing Sasuke and Neji with kunai knives-

**TenTen: **Please give **mshinata-sama** good reviews:D


End file.
